Winter Pairs
by Shadow38383
Summary: Ichigo likes Rukia, Rukia thinks Ichigo likes Tatsuki, but who does Tatsuki like? Language warning and small Yuri warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok; first, If you've been reading From Villian to Neutral and are wondering when I will post the final chapter...well...give me a little more time. I got a bit of writer's block on that story, but I promise it will be up by the end of next week...if collage doesn't overwhelm me. **

**Second, If you're wondering, then yes this is the last of the winter mini series...I guess you could call it that. **

**Third, Refer to my profile for bio and description of my custom character that is used in this story.**

**Fourth, I wanted to give Tatsuki some love on this one because she's usually a support character in my other stories, even though its supposed to center around Ichigo and Rukia...didn't go completely that way.  
**

**Fifth, this was origianally going to be a crossover with DGM and would have included Road and Allen...but the barely ever came out so I cut them. The story can still be somewhat considered as related to Random Event of Days, not cannon wise though as it's kind of a reset.  
**

**Lastly, I am very sorry for any OOC in this. I tried my best to keep them the way they should. Oh and the last chapter has some yuri make out (no lemon) you have been warned if you have a problem with this. **

**Now read, enjoy, and place any questions and or comments in the review protion or PM me if you'd like...reviews are still good though. P.S. Points to anyone who can spot a reference in the story (just for fun) :D**

**Pairings: Ichigo x Rukia; Orihime x Ishida; Tatsuki x OC  
**

"Ichigo, think fast!" Ichigo turned only to get a snowball to the face. "I did say think fast." Rukia commented.

"Whatever." Ichigo replied as he wiped the snow off his face and continued to walk, only to get hit by a bigger snowball, "Damn it, if you don't stop that I'll- !" Ichigo was cut off by a boulder like snowball, leaving him looking like a snowman.

"Thanks for the help Tatsuki." Rukia commented.

"No problem." Tatsuki replied.

"Hey...have you noticed that we've been running into you a lot these days?" Rukia asked.

"Huh?"

"Umm...Never mind."

"THAT'S IT!" Ichigo shouted after scooping up as much snow as he could and hurled it at Rukia and Tatsuki. Tatsuki was almost caught in the avalanche, but was pulled out of the way at the last minute while Rukia was caught off guard.

"Fuck..." Rukia mumbled under the snow.

"Rukia, are you ok?" a voice asked.

"Wait Chad, I'll save you Rukia!" another voice called out.

"Keigo, I'll do it." the Chad commented and pulled Rukia out of the snow hard enough to send her flying. Rukia was about to hit the ground when Ichigo caught her.

"Uhh...thanks." Rukia commented with a slight blush, "Wait, where's Tatsuki?"

"Over here!" Tatsuki called out a few feet away, "Yuffie pulled me away before I ended up like you."

"Hey," Ichigo interrupted, "I really feel I should ask, what the hell are you all doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Yuffie replied, "Out on a date?"

"As if." Ichigo replied, "We were on our way home when Rukia suddenly pulled me to a detour through the park."

"I half believe you," Yuffie commented, "but the fact that you're still carrying Rukia keeps me from doing otherwise." Both Rukia and Ichigo sent confused glances at Yuffie, turned to look at each other and froze with surprise at the fact that as soon as they did, their lips grazed each other. Ichigo immediately pulled away and put Rukia down while blushing.

"Sorry." Ichigo commented, 'I hope no one saw that.'

'I so caught that!' Tatsuki thought to herself.

"A-anyways," Rukia commented, "you didn't answer the question."

"Huh? Oh, right." Tatsuki replied, "Well, I just happened to be walking by, I was bored and Inoue is on a date with Ishida, so...yeah. What about you, Yuffie?"

"...I just happened to be nearby." She replied and looked away.

"Oh really? Looking for a good looking guy?" Keigo asked while giving her a seductive smile.

"Anyways..." Yuffie commented with her teeth gritted out of annoyance and gripping her blade, "what about you?"

"We were on our way to find Ishida." Chad replied.

"Well, like I said, he's with Orihime." Tatsuki commented.

"How does he get to go on a date with Orihime!?" Keigo whined.

"Well, if you don't mind, we have to go." Ichigo commented.

"Actually, do you mind if I get home later?" Rukia asked, "I need to talk to Tatsuki."

"Ughh...fine." Ichigo replied, "Just be back soon or I'll never hear the end of it from Yuzu and dad."

"Yes, yes, I promise...or maybe I shouldn't and just enjoy the show when I get back" Rukia responded.

"Very funny." Ichigo commented and left.

"What are you guys going to do?" Tatsuki asked Chad and Keigo.

"I don't know, well find something to do." Chad replied and led Keigo away.

"And then there were two." Yuffie commented, referring to Rukia and Tatsuki as she turned to leave.

"Hey, you can come with us." Tatsuki called out, "I'm going to make hot chocolate." Yuffie paused briefly, but continued to walk.

"I think that means no." Rukia commented.

"I don't think so." Tatsuki replied with a smile, "If there is one thing that girl can't resist it's chocolate, I've seen how she looks at it when someone is eating it nearby. Come on, well talk seriously at my house."

Both arrived at Tatsuki's house and she placed some water to boil as she asked Rukia to take a seat. It was oddly quiet until Tatsuki placed the hot chocolate in front of Rukia and a snowstorm began outside. "So, Rukia," she began, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually...I need to ask you something important," Rukia replied, "and I need you to tell me truthfully."

Tatsuki was slightly uneasy by Rukia's question, "Umm...sure, ask away." she replied nervously as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Rukia took a deep breath and asked with a curious tone, "Do you like Ichigo?" Tatsuki spit out and chocked on her drink out of surprise.

"What?" She asked still coughing.

"Do you like Ichigo?" Rukia repeated without changing her tone.

Tatsuki thought about the best way to respond, but each answer she came up with seemed to backfire somehow in her head. Letting out a sigh, Tatsuki responded, "Alright, I would be lying to you if I didn't feel something before, but as for now...it's complicated."

"Complicated?" Rukia asked.

"It's just...I don't really know how I feel..." Tatsuki replied, "I can't say I don't feel something for him, I've known him longer than any of his other friends...but it just doesn't feel right trying to be with him."

"Oh..." Rukia replied disappointed at the base answer, Tatsuki liked Ichigo, yet her answer still confused her. Rukia's curiosity stepped in, "Why do you think that is?"

"Well, for one, Ichigo has fallen for someone else." Tatsuki replied.

"What!?" Rukia asked surprised. She felt like someone had just thrown the biggest weight on her, "Umm...who?" she asked.

"Uh-uh, he asked me not to tell anyone." Tatsuki commented, "We've known each other long enough to know when something is off, and when I caught him staring at her he asked me, in these exact words, 'Tatsuki, I'm asking you this as your oldest friend, Do Not Tell Anyone!'."

"Oh..." Rukia replied, "So because he likes someone else, you don't want to be with him?"

"We'll kind of," Tatsuki responded, "but it's mostly because we don't really...umm, what's the word...click, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Rukia replied, on the inside she was jumping for joy until a thought crossed her mind, "Wait, does this girl Ichigo likes, like him?"

"Well, I'd say yes," Tatsuki replied, "Recently she came to me asking if I liked him because we knew each other for so long, and she was pretty happy when I said no. I know, even if she didn't show it."

"Oh, she was, was she?" Rukia replied through gritted teeth as a vein popped out on her forehead, 'I'm going to kill this unknown girl!' The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Both girls gave each other questioning looks before Tatsuki got up and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tatsuki screamed as she recognized the figure at her door through the blizzard. Tatsuki pulled the figure inside and quickly ran for a towel. When she came back the person was trying to stand, "Unless you want those frozen legs of yours to break, I suggest you take a seat, Yuffie." Rukia helped Yuffie to the couch and Tatsuki placed the towel on her back.

"So, what brings you here?" Rukia asked.

"I...was just passing by when I remembered Tatsuki's offer." Yuffie replied, still shivering.

"Speaking of which." Tatsuki commented as she handed Yuffie a warm mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Yuffie muttered at took a sip, instantly causing her body to stop shuddering.

"By the way, I don't think we really met before today." Rukia commented.

"I guess not." Yuffie replied, "I'm a bit of a loner."

"True, but there is almost no one in the school who hasn't heard of you." Tatsuki commented.

"Because she's new?" Rukia asked.

"No." Tatsuki replied, "She actually wiped out one of the gangs in the lower district by herself using that sword!"

"A bunch of push over's was all they were." Yuffie commented, "I take down the leader and they all run for their lives."

"What made you do that?" Rukia asked.

"The bastard though it would be funny to grope me while he passed by," Yuffie explained, "so my sword made sure he couldn't have kids even in his next life." Rukia was shocked.

"Oh, My, God...you didn't...?" she asked.

"Yep." Yuffie replied, "I got carried away and ended up impaling him like that, so I just gut him open to get my sword out."

"Haha, because of that, some of the guys at school think that she makes a nice match for Ichigo." Tatsuki commented.

"Oh really?" Rukia asked and the vein on her head returned.

"No," Yuffie replied, "I don't have time for romances."

"What?" Tatsuki and Rukia asked simultaneously.

Yuffie was about to respond when Ichigo burst through the door, "Whew, Rukia, time to go while the storm is slightly calmer."

"Ok, did you bring my coat?" Rukia asked.

"Uhh...well...aww Fuck, I knew I forgot something." Ichigo commented.

"Nice going genius, now how am I supposed to go out there?" Rukia asked and was surprised when a jacket was held up to her.

"Take mine." Yuffie commented. Rukia noticed that she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked, "Won't you need it when you leave?"

"She can spend the night." Tatsuki commented, a little quickly.

"Uhh...ok." Rukia commented, "Then we'll see you tomorrow." Rukia put on the green military drum corp. jacket and left with Ichigo.

"So what did you two talk about?" Ichigo asked as they walked and the storm calmed.

"Oh, just this and that." Rukia replied.

"Fine, don't tell me." Ichigo muttered, "You know you're shivering like if you're not even wearing the jacket."

"No I'm not." Rukia replied. She didn't want to admit it, but she was feeling cold even with the jacket on but she didn't want Ichigo to notice. Failing massively to keep a normal appearance, especially when a certain carrot top placed his arm around her and hugged her close. Rukia looked up at him with a questioning look.

"The last thing I need is you becoming a popsicle and a hollow attack when you do." Ichigo explained. Rukia felt that it wasn't the whole truth, but she took advantage of her position to lean her head on Ichigo.

"Thanks, baka." Rukia commented.

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo replied with a blush while looking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You knew that would happen, didn't you?" Tatsuki asked looking out the window.

"Of course, that jacket doesn't really help against the cold for shit." Yuffie replied.

"Then why do you wear it?" Tatsuki asked.

"It...belonged to...my only friend..."

"Oh...do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well, how about if we watch a movie?"

"If you want to."

"I'll get us some popcorn then."

11111111111

"Hey Karin, have Ichigo and Rukia come back yet?" Yuzu asked, "The storm is starting up again."

"No, and the idiot forgot Rukia's coat here." Karin replied. Just as she finished, Ichigo burst in through the door carrying Rukia and slammed the door closed with his back.

"FUCK, first it calms down then it just starts up again!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Umm...Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"What?" Ichigo replied, still looking up while catching his breath.

"You can put me down now." Ichigo looked down and noticed he was still carrying her.

"Oh, sorry." He said putting her down, both blushing.

"You lovebirds done yet?" Karin asked from the kitchen, "Because dinner's ready."

After eating dinner, both Ichigo and Rukia went up to Ichigo's room and did their usual separate things. Rukia was reading a manga book and Ichigo was finishing up his homework. Soon Rukia finished her book and was out till the next volume came out, so she looked over at Ichigo's shoulder to see that he was spacing out and scribbling random lines.

"Ichigo." Rukia called out while shaking his shoulder, Ichigo didn't respond, "Ichigo...ICHIGO!" Nothing. 'Hmm...I wonder if he's thinking about that girl Tatsuki told me about.' she thought to herself, '...I got an idea.' She grabbed her book, gave Ichigo a peck on the cheek, and slammed him across the head with the book when he was about to look at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ichigo snapped.

"I was calling you for five minutes and you didn't respond, so I hit you with the book." Rukia replied.

"Wait, did you do anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"What else would I do?" Rukia replied while getting back to her book on his bed, taking a quick look at him when he turned away. She had try force back a laugh when she saw his confused expression.

'I could've sworn I felt something on my cheek' Ichigo thought to himself, 'Like...a small and quick kiss...I must be losing my mind.'

1111111111

The next day, Tatsuki woke to find Yuffie still passed out on the couch. 'I told her she could use one of the rooms...' she thought to herself and headed for the kitchen to grab some breakfast. 'Hmm...something's different...' Looking around Tatsuki noticed that her kitchen was recently cleaned. "Funny...I don't remember cleaning yesterday."

"I did." Yuffie commented as she entered the kitchen half asleep.

"Really?" Tatsuki asked, "Why?"

"I always like to be even with others," Yuffie replied, "so if someone does something for me, I return the favor...same with anything bad, but at double the pain."

"I'll be sure to stay on your good side." Tatsuki commented, "Hey, I've been wondering...is the...umm...rumor...true?"

"You'll have to be specific." Yuffie replied, "There's a lot of them."

"Umm...that you were...used as a test subject...?" Tatsuki specified while looking away.

"...yes." Yuffie replied, "I suppose you want to see the end result?" Tatsuki nodded. "Fine, but if you laugh, I'll gut you right here and now!" Tatsuki nodded again with a confused expression on her face. Yuffie took a deep breath and from her back emerged...

"Wings?" Tatsuki asked, containing her laughter from the fact that it was due to experimentation...and Yuffie's threat.

"Yeah," Yuffie replied, "Fairy wings to be exact...stupid isn't it?"

"Well...I don't know if this helps," Tatsuki commented, "but they aren't that bad. If anything, they kind of look cool."

"You think so?" Yuffie asked.

"Of course." Tatsuki replied, "They're not those thick girly ones, they're thin and clear black."

"You're the first to say that." Yuffie commented, "Others just laugh their ass off and call me a freak."

"Hey, you're tough enough to kill a dangerous gang leader, so you should be tough enough to ignore people's comments." Tatsuki replied. Yuffie nodded in agreement and sat down to eat breakfast.

11111111

Just when Tatsuki came back downstairs, ready to go, the door burst open with Ichigo and Rukia running through, trying to close the door in a hurry and out of breath.

"CLOSE IT! QUICK!" Rukia cried as she pushed on the door.

"I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!" Ichigo replied in a panicked tone as he struggled to close the door on something. A deep and menacing bark could be heard on the other side of the door. Ichigo and Rukia finally managed to close the door with their backs and slid down to the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"Uhh...hi?" Tatsuki greeted questioningly.

"Who's dog is that!?" Rukia exclaimed, "It just attacked us out of nowhere!"

"The damn thing is as big as Rukia!" Ichigo included.

"Oh, that dog just came around here a few weeks ago." Tatsuki replied, "Hasn't caught me yet."

"Well it almost got me!" Rukia exclaimed, "I had to jump onto Ichigo's back until he tripped at your front yard!"

"The only thing I can say about that is; either the adrenaline kept me from noticing that you weigh something, or you just don't weigh a damn thing at all!" Ichigo commented.

The sound of a door opening caused everyone to turn their attention to Yuffie coming out of the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower, Tatsuki." Yuffie commented, "I can't remember the last time I was clean." Everyone's jaw dropped. "Did...I miss something?"

"These two were chased in here by a large dog outside." Tatsuki replied, looking Yuffie over.

"And what do you mean you can't remember the last time you were clean?" Rukia asked.

"Well...I'm..." Yuffie responded, turned away and muttered, "I'm homeless." The only reaction that came from the others was, "Oh."

"Yuffie, you're welcome to stay here any time." Tatsuki commented, "However long it may be for."

"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude." Yuffie replied, "I've made it this far on my own..."

"Uh-uh." Tatsuki replied, "You are going to stay here until either high school is over, or we find you a new home. Personally, I'd rather you just stay. I could use the company since my family is out of town a lot and Orihime's spending more time with Ishida."

Yuffie went up to Tatsuki and hugged her, "T-Tatsuki...I...I don't know what to say." she said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Think nothing of it." Tatsuki replied as she returned the hug... a little tighter than expected.

"Hey Yuffie, you don't have half a bad figure you know." Rukia teased at the fact that Yuffie was still only in a towel.

"Thanks."Yuffie replied, unfazed as she let go of Tatsuki and turned to find her clothes.

"That was really nice of you Tatsuki." Ichigo commented.

"Like I said, it's nothing." Tatsuki replied with her back to him.

"Or is it?" Ichigo teased as he hugged her from behind, pinned her arms to the side, and lifted her, "Huh? Come on, tell me the truth."

"Ichigo, stop it!" Tatsuki replied while laughing, "This is why people get the wrong idea!"

"Ok, fine." Ichigo commented as he put her down and blocked a series of punches and kicks that Tatsuki threw at him. Ichigo smirked victoriously at his successful block.

"So you got better, big deal." Tatsuki commented, "Bet you can't block the next hit."

"Bring it!" Ichigo replied, only to get the wind knocked out of him by an infuriated Rukia.

"Told you." Tatsuki replied.

"You and I have to talk later." Rukia whispered through her teeth at Tatsuki.

"Alright, let get going then." Yuffie commented as she returned.

"Oh, here Yuffie." Rukia commented as she handed Yuffie her jacket, "Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem." Yuffie replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was going by slowly as the teacher went on about the subject and Tatsuki began to space out. Just as she was about to lose herself, she was hit in the side of the head by a piece of paper. She picked it up and opened it to find that it was a note, "Hey, do you know what's wrong with Rukia? She wouldn't even look at me on the way over here. -Ichigo"

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo to see him leaning on his chair, looking like his usual bored self (even though he actually pays attention). Tatsuki sighed and wrote on the note, "She knows I had a crush on you, I may have hinted to her that you like her but she thinks it's another person, and I think she was pissed off about what you did to me back at my house...jealous much? Why did you do that anyways?" Tatsuki crumpled up the paper and threw it back at Ichigo managing to hit him in the temple. She watched him read the note, with no change to his expression and wrote something on the paper again.

Tatsuki turned away to avoid attracting attention and soon felt the note hit her head. Upon opening the note, Tatsuki noticed that the back had something scribbled on it, but she chose to ignore it and read the note, "First, I was just playing around because of Yuffie. Did you even tell either of them that you're Yuri? Second...I can't believe it...Rukia likes me! I'm happy and frightened at the same time. Third-" The note cut off, but Tatsuki noticed an arrow drawn to indicate the back of the note. She flipped the paper over to see in massive lettering, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? IF SHE KNEW THAT I FELL FOR HER I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE TO DO! P.S. She's burning a hole in the back of my head, isn't she?" Tatsuki looked up to see Rukia glaring at the back of Ichigo's head. Tatsuki turned back to the note and noticed another piece to it, "P.P.S. I think Yuffie is also Yuri and likes you, because she looks like she's about to kill me just because we're passing notes!" Tatsuki looked at Yuffie, and sure enough she too was glaring at Ichigo, but she was gripping her sword tightly.

'I wonder how they even allowed her to keep that with her.' Tatsuki thought to herself, '...oh..right...homeless part...well not anymore.'

Tatsuki noticed that there was one last portion to the note, "P.P.P.S Lastly, does Yuffie ever smile!? I mean, I'm not one to talk, but I've never seen a girl that hasn't even got a fake smile on!" She looked back at Yuffie and noticed that she had her usual expression, blank with a slight frown that became neutral on occasion.

"Alright, I want chapter eleven done by the end of this week." the teacher commented as the bell rang.

"You want to eat off grounds or the usual?" Ichigo asked Rukia. Rukia looked at him with a confused expression. "What?"

"I thought you would rather eat here so that you and Tatsuki could talk more." Rukia replied sarcastically.

'Ok, this is definitely not like her at all.' Ichigo thought to himself, "I just thought you'd like to eat somewhere else for a change." 'Take the deal damn it! I'm trying to do something nice here!'

"All right, but I need to ask Tatsuki something first." Rukia replied.

"Fine, I'll be waiting out front." Ichigo commented. As soon as he left, Rukia went up to Tatsuki.

"Hey, you mind telling me what the hell that was back there!?" Rukia snapped.

"Geeze, jealous much?" Tatsuki teased and looked around to see that most of the students left, "Alright, I haven't told anyone else but Ichigo yet, but...I'm into girls." Rukia gave her a confused look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rukia asked, "Are you trying to tell me that he's a pervert?"

"No!" Tatsuki replied, "What I'm saying is that he knows that I like Yuffie." Rukia stared at her with wide eyes and turned to look for Yuffie, who was patiently waiting for Tatsuki at the doorway.

"Y-you're serious?" Rukia asked.

"Yep." Tatsuki replied, "She's got that 'I don't take shit' attitude. Oh and about what happened at my house with Ichigo, he was only teasing me because he got the hint."

"Ohh...so then...I...was acting out of place." Rukia commented.

"Try out of character." Tatsuki replied, "Jealousy is just not like you."

"So then, was the girl that likes Ichigo here?" Rukia asked and Tatsuki face palmed.

"You are off your game today," she replied, "because that girl is standing right in front of me!" Rukia nuke face palmed, leaving a red handprint on her face.

"What is wrong with me today!?" Rukia asked herself.

"You should get going." Tatsuki commented, "You don't want to keep Ichigo waiting now do you?"

"Hmm...maybe, but then I could say the same to you about another person." Rukia replied looking over at Yuffie who was having a hard time keeping herself from beheading Keigo and other boys from the class.

"I'd better go save her." Tatsuki replied as she waved goodbye to Rukia and headed to Yuffie.

'I'd better go too,' Rukia thought to herself as she ran to and through the doorway, bumping into one of the guys on the way and sending him straight into Yuffie's chest. Awkward pause...the guy lifted his head.

"Good thing these were here, or I would have fallen face first on the ground." he commented, before getting flipped over and stomped in the face by Yuffie.

"Next one to stare at me will have their throat slit!" Yuffie threatened and Tatsuki sighed as they left.

"You know, its stunts like that, that get you in trouble." Tatsuki commented, "A simple slap or punch would've done the job."

"I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah, you return bad favors at twice the pain." Tatsuki interrupted and laughed, "I guess that's why I like you."

"Huh?" Yuffie asked.

"Uwah? Uhh...nothing." Tatsuki replied with panic.

"Ok...well, let's go get something to eat." Yuffie commented.

"Sure, I hope they got pizza...or how about we-" Tatsuki never finished her statement, as both she and Yuffie failed to see the wet floor sign, and Tatsuki fell backwards to the ground and on her arm. "AWW FUCK! SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled while gripping her arm while Yuffie helped her sit up.

"Tatsuki! are you ok!?" a voice asked. Tatsuki looked up to see Orihime in front of her.

"Y-yeah, just a bruise." she replied.

"Are you sure!?" Orihime asked, "You fell pretty hard."

"Well...you know...gravity..." Tatsuki replied, "Let's just go get something to eat, I'll be fi- Ow!"

"Looks like you bruised your whole side." Yuffie commented.

"Just great, this should be nothing to me!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"It's the initial shock," Yuffie explained, "you had your guard down so the impact was worse than it should be. If you think you'll really be ok, then I'll help you around for now." Yuffie put Tatsuki's healthy arm over her shoulder and helped her up by the waist.

"Thanks Yuffie." Tatsuki commented.

"My pleasure." Yuffie replied. After picking up their food the girls headed for the roof and took a seat near the edge to eat.

"So Inoue, how'd your date with Uryu?" Tatsuki asked as she struggled to lift her hand to eat.

"Oh, it was nice." Orihime replied, "We went to that new restaurant that opened up nearby."

"The one that got famous because of it's chocolate pie?" Tatsuki asked.

"The one and only." Orihime replied.

"Ch-chocolate...pie?" Yuffie asked causing Tatsuki to smirk.

"Yep, few have tried it since it's their best selling item, and they've only been open a couple of months." Tatsuki replied, "Those who have tasted it, fight for it's limited supply." Yuffie gulped.

"R-really?" She asked, "It- it can't be that good."

"Why don't you try it?" Orihime asked pulling out a plastic food container, "I brought a piece." Tatsuki got an idea and took the container from Orihime.

"Oh you'd think it doesn't taste good at first." Tatsuki replied leaning in close to Yuffie, "Until you taste it. I did...I had to stab myself in the leg after the first time just to snap myself out of it." She opened the lid and showed Yuffie the slice of chocolate pie, glazed with cherry syrup, and coated lightly with sugar. Yuffie's mouth was watering, she could barely hold herself back before she jumped onto Tatsuki.

Tatsuki noticed that Yuffie was on the edge, so she uncapped the lid and brought it up to her nose, earning a shudder of pleasure. Just as Yuffie was about to eat a portion of it, Tatsuki stuffed the entire piece in her mouth and swallowed it slowly, enjoying every bit of it...but she also smeared quite a bit of it around her lips, and some on her neck.

"That was good." Tatsuki commented.

"Give me some!" Yuffie commented desperately.

"There isn't anymore." Tatsuki replied. Just as she was about to wipe her hands and finish the remnants in her mouth, Yuffie grabbed her wrist.

"There is!" Yuffie replied and she smashed her lips against Tatsuki's, sliding her tongue over them in an attempt to save what was still there. After a few seconds Tatsuki's lips were clean, but Yuffie could still smell the chocolate in her mouth and dove her tongue in through Tatsuki's parted lips, desperately exploring every inch of her mouth to scavenge even the smallest piece of that pie, but also keeping Tatsuki from breathing. After about a minute, Tatsuki was able to let out a gasp as she sucked in the air while Yuffie went for the chocolate on her neck.

"Y-yuffie." Tatsuki gasped, Yuffie gave no mercy as she continued cleaning her neck and growling as she did so.

"So good..." Yuffie moaned.

"Umm...Tatsuki?" Orihime called out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Tatsuki replied as she tried to get Yuffie off of her, only to have Yuffie move to her chocolate covered hand, "I didn't think she wouldn't be able to control herself." Yuffie began to suck on Tatsuki's fingers, causing her to laugh. "Yuffie! Yuffie, please! Stop! That tickles!" Tatsuki couldn't help but laugh more as Orihime stared at them with shock.

Yuffie finally managed to get a hold of herself and backed away. "I-...sorry." she commented.

"Its ok." Tatsuki replied.

"No, its not...I...I don't know what came over me." Yuffie whispered.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." Tatsuki teased, earning a smile from Yuffie...at least until she saw Inoue.

"Uhh...so...did anything else happen on your date?" Yuffie asked.

"Uhh...oh now that you mention it, there was this other couple there." Orihime replied, "The guy had white hair and a scar on his eye, and the girl had scars on her head and blue hair that was kind of like yours Tatsuki. Anyways, the guy did the cutest thing ever!"

"That would be?" Tatsuki asked.

"He ordered a piece of pie and then he was about to eat it alone when he put the back end of the fork in his mouth and fed the pie to the girl!"

"Heh, smooth." Yuffie commented while putting her arm around Tatsuki and hugging her close, "Maybe we should try that later."

"I thought you'd never ask." Tatsuki replied with a smirk. "Oh, Orihime, are you and Ishida going on another date?"

"Well..." Orihime replied with a blush and a smile, "actually, we are. He really is a lot nicer than what he shows you know."

"I had a feeling." Tatsuki replied. Inoue looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no! I was supposed to meet up with him five minutes ago!" she cried out, gathered her things and said goodbye to Yuffie and Tatsuki as she ran to the stairs.

"Goo to see that she's happy." Tatsuki commented and a thought crossed Yuffie's mind.

"Wait Tatsuki, so...you and Ichigo...aren't into each other?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no we're not." Tatsuki replied, "He likes Rukia."

"Oh, I should have known." Yuffie replied.

"I got a feeling that Ichigo's going to tell her today...want to go see?" Tatsuki asked and Yuffie nodded.

1111111111111

"So, where are we going?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shrugged in response and took a bit of his burger.

"Don't really know what to do now." Ichigo commented, "I just felt like getting away from the usual 'eat at the roof' routine."

"How about the park?" Rukia asked.

"What is it with you and the park?" Rukia ignored his question and waited for a response to her's, "Fine, we'll go to the park." Ichigo replied. Rukia victoriously threw her fist in the air.

"So..." Rukia asked, "what's with the sudden niceness?"

"What? A guy can't be nice to a friend for once?" Ichigo asked while looking away to hide a small blush.

"Well...in your case...it's...kind of odd." Rukia replied as she sat on one of the swings.

"Look at it anyway you want." Ichigo commented while sitting on the swing next to her, "I'm just trying to be nice."

"...thanks." Rukia commented.

"It's nothing." Ichigo replied with a small smile and swung her a bit by the swing chain.

"So Ichigo, I heard there's someone you are very interested in." Rukia commented.

"Uhh...really?" Ichigo asked nervously, "Wait, is this about Keigo's comment that I should date Yuffie?"

"Umm...sure." Rukia replied.

"Well I don't want to." Ichigo replied, "Besides, a friend of mine is trying to figure her out."

"Oh, Tatsuki, right?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, she told you?"

"Yep, the whole story, including the part of how you didn't want me to know you liked me." Rukia slapped her hand on her mouth, 'Oooooohhhhhh Fuck!' Ichigo just stared at her.

"Well now you know." Ichigo commented after a while, "What do you feel?"

"You are in over your head," Rukia replied, "but maybe, just enough to get my attention."

"I don't know." Ichigo commented with a smirk, "You might be right, I'm in over my head. I mean, you are a stubborn girl, rude, short- Ow!"

"You know you deserved it!" Rukia commented as Ichigo rubbed his leg.

"Well, now you don't get to hear what I think your good qualities are." Ichigo replied.

"What? ...what are my good qualities to you?" Rukia asked.

"After your little stunt, I don't feel like sharing." Ichigo replied, "Maybe you can convince me."

"And what do you expect?" Rukia asked, ready to K.O. him when he replied. Ichigo took a minute to think.

"Come with me." Ichigo replied and pulled Rukia by the hand. Rukia was completely confused and clueless until they got close to their destination.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, "Why are you bringing be here?" Ichigo didn't reply and continued to pull her along into the cemetery. It wasn't until the stopped in front of a tombstone that Rukia face palmed herself out of guilt. 'I can't believe I thought...I'm such an idiot.' Ichigo approached the grave and placed a hand on it. After a few seconds, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"You and my mom never really met, did you?" Ichigo asked. He turned back to the tombstone and spoke in a low voice, "Hey mom, sorry I haven't come around more...I've been kind of busy...I want you to meet someone." Ichigo motioned for Rukia to come close, "This is Rukia."

"Hello." Rukia greeted, "It's nice to finally get to know you, you've got quite the dedicated son here." Ichigo chuckled.

"...I wish you could've met each other before..."

"Ichigo...," Rukia interrupted, taking his hand, "I wish the same thing, but I'm sure that she's glad you introduced me to her now."

"...yeah, you're right." Ichigo replied. He placed his arm around her, bringing her close, and Rukia laid her head on his chest as they both looked at the grave for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia asked after a while, "what are my good qualities?"

"Well," Ichigo began, "you're smart in battle, you understand when someone is going through something, you don't take shit, and you're..." Ichigo paused.

"I'm what?" Rukia asked causing Ichigo to blush, "I'm what? Come on, tell me!" Rukia pleaded playfully.

"You're beautiful, alright?" Ichigo replied.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Rukia commented as she placed her head on his chest again with a smile on her face.

"No...no it wasn't." Ichigo replied as he hugged her. They stayed like that a few minutes, enjoying each other's company in the silence...until a certain someone jumped out.

"BUSTED!" Tatsuki shouted as she jumped off a nearby tree, causing Ichigo and Rukia to jolt up six feet out of surprise, "I knew you were going to make your move today Ichigo!"

"Yeah, I did." Ichigo replied hugging Rukia and she returned it.

"What about you and Yuffie?" Rukia asked, "You need help?"

"Nope." Tatsuki replied as Yuffie came out from behind the tree and hugger her by the waist.

"How'd-?" Rukia and Ichigo asked simultaneously.

"We have Inoue to thank for that." Tatsuki replied.

"And she did...?" Ichigo asked.

"She gave us a piece of pie from that new restaurant and...let's just say that things...got intense." Yuffie replied while tickling Tatsuki's neck.

"How about we all go catch a movie after school?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm in!" Rukia commented.

"Us too!" Tatsuki chimed.

"Sure, but speaking of school..." Yuffie commented, "we have one minute to get to class."

"Yep, we're late." Ichigo replied.


End file.
